A Picture Worth a Thousand Words
by Andelin
Summary: They have been a team for thirteen years, but when the Managing Partner and COO of New York's top law firm got married and became parents, their story was just beginning. A series of one-shots about the Specter family, inspired by the Instagram accounts of @strawberry specter and @nyc closer. AU Darvey fluff
1. Sweet Peas

_To get me back into writing, my bestie Heather (hjlbsw - please check out her stories) suggested that I should write short stories that are being inspired by the shenanigans of the Specter family (strawberry_specter & nyc_closer) we created on Instagram. If all goes well, I will post a few random one-shots that go along with the pics we post there. This won't be highly literal and it will not win me any prices. It's just pure, mindless fluff to get my lazy ass behind the keyboard again. I hope you enjoy it regardless. _

_This one-shot goes along with the Father's Day post on Donna's IG from July 17, 2019 _

* * *

_**Sweet Peas**_

"Donna, have you heard from -"

Harvey looked up from the folder he was reading from and the rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat. His wife was not in her office like he expected her to be. They had a call with a potential new Senior Associate scheduled and it wasn't like her to run late.

Making his way back out into the hallway, he saw Gretchen coming towards him. Before he could realize what was happening, his former secretary had grabbed the folder out of his hands and pushed him down the hall.

"Mr. Specter, I will reschedule the phone call. Red is in the bathroom, puking like a couple of teenagers on spring break. You better take her home before she takes down the whole office. I will never hear the end of it if Mr. Litt catches whatever she has."

Harvey raced towards the ladies room, silently cursing his wife. He told her not to have the leftovers from last night for lunch but she claimed they would still be good. Looks like Donna Paulsen-Specter wasn't always right after all. She was already feeling off this morning after having the Thai food last night. He should have just thrown out the whole box while she was in the shower.

Pushing his way through the door, he found Donna leaning against the sink, reapplying her lipstick. Hearing the door slam shut, she turned towards him.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?"

"Are you alright?" He looked her over, checking if she was really as fine as she appeared.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She gave him an innocent smile.

"Don't give me that face. You ate the noodles, didn't you?"

She tried to keep up the charade, but she also hated lying to her husband. Even if it was about something so trivial.

"You were in your meeting and I didn't want to go out for lunch on my own. It was just convenient. And you know I can't say no to their sweet peas."

"As convenient as this food poisoning is going to be?"

"It does give us an excuse to go home early. I will let you decide how convenient that is going to be," she said with a smirk.

She put an extra swing into her step and brushed against her husband on the way out of the bathroom.

* * *

As much fun as an Afternoon Delight would have been, Donna wasn't feeling up to much the rest of the day. They just spent the evening on the couch, watching old Star Trek reruns. It didn't take them long to move their attention from the TV to the stack of case files on the coffee table.

"I booked our tickets for next week and the suite at the Four Seasons is confirmed. Do you really think we can get her to testify?"

Harvey and Samantha had been working on a class action against an energy company for three months now and they were desperately trying to make the former CFO of the company talk. After the woman was fired, she had moved to Washington, DC and Harvey had hoped that he had more chances pleading his case face to face. As it was hard for Donna and Harvey to find time for each other in between their busy schedules, they decided to make this an overnight trip and enjoy their time away from the office.

"I sure hope so, but if not, I'm certain my brilliant wife will find a way."

A sudden boost of energy and desire for her husband made Donna crawl into Harvey's lap where she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Specter."

* * *

A week later, the sound of retching woke Harvey up minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. Hurrying out of bed, he followed the sound into the guest bathroom.

Donna was crouched over the toilet, her hair up in a messy bun.

"I can't believe it. How long has this been going on?"

He hated the accusatory tone he used on her but she had lied to him. After the noodles disaster, Donna had stayed home for two days but she had promised him that she was feeling better. She kept her sickness from him on purpose or she wouldn't have gone to the guest bathroom for this.

Donna flushed the toilet and leaned against the bathtub. She was white as a ghost and Harvey immediately felt bad for yelling at her.

"It's been a week now." Donna's voice sounded weak and scratchy. Tears were pooling in her eyes.

Harvey dropped down on the floor next to her and took her into his arms. He had been so busy working on this case, that he hadn't noticed his wife being sick for a whole week. He promised her that he would always be there for her. How could he let work become more important than Donna again?

"I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. One year in and I am already letting you down."

By now, Donna was breaking down in his arms and clinging to his shirt. It took her a few minutes to calm down again.

"I am the one who is sorry. I should have told you. But you had so much on your plate already and I didn't want our trip to be affected by it."

"You are and always will be more important than any case. I hope you know that."

Her tears had stopped flowing and she snuggled deeper into Harvey's chest.

"I do know that. But I'm a grown-up and can deal with a stomach bug on my own. I have just been feeling so sluggish and emotional but it's not constant, so I really thought I would be getting better."

"_In sickness and in health_, you remember that part? Please let me know when you are feeling unwell in the future. I do need excuses to get out of budget meetings from time to time."

Donna let out a quiet laugh and hoisted herself up from the floor.

"Come on, Closer. Time to catch our flight."

They made it to the airport with plenty of time to spare and even though Donna was feeling better, she stuck to tea in the lounge while Harvey enjoyed a coffee and pastries.

"Are you sure you are feeling good enough to fly? The trial is not for another month, I can reschedule."

"If you keep asking me, I will stay home just to get away from you. I'm feeling great. It's like nothing happened this morning."

She leaned over the table to give him a kiss. Her beloved scent of his aftershave, coupled with the taste of his coffee, suddenly made her stomach flip unpleasantly. Swallowing down the bile that was threatening its way up her throat, she hastily excused herself with a smile and hurried off to the bathroom.

When she returned to the table, Harvey gave her a concerned look.

"First thing tomorrow morning, we are going to the hospital. You are worrying me."

"We get one day away from the office. I will not spend that day in a hospital over an upset stomach."

"And if it is something serious?"

"Then we will deal with it back home."

Donna rarely had to put her foot down with Harvey since they became a couple, but she also knew her body better than he did. If she said it wasn't serious, he should believe her.

The flight to Washington was spent in a tense atmosphere and both tried to keep busy, keeping all conversation to a minimum. So far this was not the romantic weekend they had envisioned.

They checked into the hotel and arranged for the bellhop to bring their luggage up to their room. Trying to save the evening, Donna pulled Harvey aside while they waited for the elevator.

"Let's just forget the last 12 hours and enjoy our night. Can you do that? I promise I will get checked over Monday morning when we are back home."

Harvey leaned into her and gave her a kiss that perfectly conveyed his relief and his plans for the evening.

Donna giggled and pulled him towards the closing elevator doors. The button for their floor already lit up.

Caught up in each other, they hardly noticed the other couple that was on their way to their floor as well. It wasn't until the woman let out a groan that Harvey and Donna paid her any attention.

The man turned towards the Specters and apologized for his partner.

"Please excuse my girlfriend. She is pregnant and the elevator movement makes her sick."

Harvey and Donna stared at the woman and then slowly turned towards each other. They didn't need words to communicate, both able to read each other's thoughts on their faces.

The other couple got off on their floor and Harvey didn't even wait until the doors were closed again before he repeatedly pushed the button for the lobby.

"I don't want us to get our hopes up. It could really just be the Thai food. It wouldn't be the first time," Donna tried to reason with him.

"For a whole week? And didn't you say that you were feeling more emotional than usual?"

Harvey tried not to get his hopes up. They feared it might never happen for them, their age working against them. But somehow he just knew. They were having a baby.

Back on the ground floor, he asked the concierge for the nearest pharmacy and practically pulled Donna in the right direction. The excitement was rolling off him in waves.

"Harvey, please. Don't get too excited." She wanted this more than anything, but she couldn't live with the disappointment if it really was just food poisoning.

Inside the store, Harvey grabbed five different pregnancy tests and a large bottle of water.

"You expect me to pee on all of them?"

"Won't really work if I do it, will it?"

Donna rolled her eyes and put her game face on. Someone had to stay reasonable or this would get out of hand. She took two of the boxes out of his hands and put them back on the shelf.

"Three will be more than enough."

Harvey pulled her into his chest and gave her a gentle kiss.

"This is it. I know it."

"You know? I'm Donna. Shouldn't I know?"

"You can't always be right. The universe wouldn't allow it."

It felt like the trip back to the hotel took forever. Donna downed the whole water bottle on the way and was bursting by the time they made it up to their room. Harvey wanted to come into the bathroom with her, but that was where she drew the line. She needed a minute to herself before taking the tests.

Taking a deep breath, she got the three sticks out and lined them up on the counter. This could change their lives forever. They wanted it so badly and they already wasted so much time. Knowing the result would not change the longer she waited, she decided to just get it over with.

The moment she flushed the toilet, Harvey barged into the room, a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Harvey!"

"I got excited."

After washing her hands, Donna made her way into the living area and started to unpack their suitcases.

"Don't you want to know?" Harvey leaned against the door frame, keeping half an eye on his watch.

"I'm sure you will let me know the second the three minutes are up."

He made his way over to Donna, took his shirts out of her hand and turned her around to face him.

"What are you so scared off?"

"You know what."

She tried to break away from her husband, but he wouldn't have it. He just pulled her closer and took her face into his hands.

"Everything will be alright. If not now, then later."

"And if not at all? What if we waited too long?"

"Then we will get a dog and spoil him rotten."

"Do you have a solution for everything?"

"I am Harvey Specter," he winked at her. Pulling her even closer, he kissed her forehead. "There is no one else I'd rather have a dog with than you."

Donna slapped his chest.

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

He gave her another kiss on the lips and took her hand in his. Making their way back into the bathroom together, Donna covered her eyes while Harvey took a peek at the tests. His hold on her hand got tighter and he placed his forehead on hers.

"I think we need to wait with the dog for a while. We have a baby to spoil first."

Donna's hand flew from her face and her eyes widened.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Donna," Harvey laughed. "Yes."

He picked the tests up and showed them to her. Two lines, the words 'Pregnant / 5-6 weeks' and a plus sign all staring back at her.

Her face broke out into the widest smile Harvey had ever seen. This time it was her who initiated a kiss.

"We are having a baby." Tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Good thing I ordered the champagne then." His smile was as wide as hers.

"Harvey, I can't have any of that."

"Who do you take me for? Nonalcoholic is the way to go now. Why don't you get the glasses and I get the laptop."

Donna gave her husband a puzzled look.

"What do you need your laptop for?"

"Research. New York schools, safety statistic on cribs. Do you think we need to move? Our condo is no place to raise children."

Donna just looked at her husband as her heart expanded. She couldn't have chosen a better man to spend her life with. Every day of heartache, every tear shed, every year wasted, was worth it to get to this point. It might have only been a few moments since they found out they would become parents but he was already the best dad.

Minutes later Harvey was knee-deep into his research, so Donna finished unpacking before taking a seat across from her husband.

Harvey's head shot up.

"Did you know that our baby is the size of a sweet pea right now?"

Donna let out a snort but had no chance to reply as he was already back to googling.

Making her way over to the phone, she called for some coffee to be brought up. It would be a long night.


	2. Hot Chocolates & Baby Reindeers

A/N: I wrote this as part of the Darvey Advent Calendar in 2019, so it's possible most of you have already read this. I now made some small changes to make it fit the Darvey Instagram storyline. I have been absent a lot on Instagram in the last few weeks but I will try to be back full time soon. I love that family too much to stay away for long. But daily updates aren't very realistic either - the Paulsen-Specters are very busy people after all ;) If you haven't read this story yet, enjoy. The rest: I'm sorry that this isn't anything new.

All the love and thanks to Heather (hjlbsw - check out her stories!) and Aimee (coming to a fanfiction site near you soon) for their continued support and help.

* * *

**Hot Chocolates & Baby Reindeers**

Scooping the last mini marshmallow onto the cream-topped hot chocolate, Donna's sight falls to the empty cup beside hers. From the living room, she can hear the tingling sound of Christmas music. The DVD menu must have restarted itself about 20 times now and while Donna is already sick of the song playing, her mini-me on the couch is still happily humming along.

Grateful that their daughter can't tell the time yet, Donna pushed their scheduled movie night for an hour. But now Harvey is already two hours late and while she knows he is okay – he has enough foresight to know she will worry and therefore texts her every 20 minutes – she doesn't think that Avery can be kept distracted for much longer. While Donna has the patience of a saint, their first-born seems to have all her father's bad traits. And while they are much cuter in the body of a three-year-old than they are in a grown man, Donna wishes that her daughter would understand that some things just don't always happen when you want them to.

Grabbing her cell phone from the countertop, she dials Harvey's number and waits for her husband to answer the call.

"I'm sorry!" are his first words out before she can even greet him. "We lost the deposition transcript and then opposing counsel buried us in paperwork but I think it's under control now."

"So you are on your way? I've got the hot chocolate ready and Avery wants to hit play on _Santa Buddies_."

"Donna…" Harvey doesn't need to finish the sentence.

"You are not coming home, are you?"

"I'm sorry. It's just – It's the weekend before Christmas and I felt bad keeping the associates here. But if I want to be able to enjoy the holidays with you two, I will need to get this paperwork done today."

Donna's annoyance with her husband immediately gets replaced with a feeling of love and sympathy. The last place Harvey wanted to be tonight was the firm and she knew he would never leave them hanging if not for a good reason. These days she was just easily irritated and wanted Harvey around constantly.

"You are too good for this world, Harvey Specter."

"And you are too good for me, Donna Paulsen-Specter."

"Not even a little bit." She takes the sippy cup with cooled down hot chocolate into the living room and hands it over to her daughter, who snuggled up in her favorite blanket, before sitting down next to her. "So, realistically, how soon do you think you will be home?"

"I hope to be out of here by 8 pm. Avery will already be asleep, but it should give us enough time for dinner and putting up the tree."

One look at the clock on the wall confirms her thoughts – he won't be home for another four hours at least.

"We wanted to practice making the cookies for Santa together."

Avery's head shoots up and her eyes sparkle.

"Santa cookies?" she mumbles with the nozzle of the sippy cup still in her mouth.

"Yes, baby. Daddy will come home for Santa cookies."

"Daddy home?" She curiously looks around the room before her eyes settle on her mother again.

"Daddy's on the phone, baby," she explains before moving her attention to her husband again. "Can you put on FaceTime? There is someone here who would love to talk to you."

Moving the phone from her ear, she hits the video button and waits for Harvey's face to appear on the screen. She can't help but smile when his exhausted but happy eyes find hers.

"Hey," he grins at her like a sappy teenager with a crush.

"Hey." They have been a couple for almost four years now, married for three, and yet they feel just like they did the night that Harvey got down on one knee: giddy, happy and hopelessly in love. "Quickly say hi to your daughter so you can finish work and come home to us."

She hands the phone over to Avery, makes sure the toddler has a tight grip on it and then pushes herself off the couch to get her own hot chocolate.

The sounds of excited squeals and happy babbling from her daughter follow her into the kitchen.

Back to being Managing Partner, Donna knew that Harvey would work longer hours than he did as a Senior Partner but she had also hoped that he had learned to delegate more by now. He was so good at passing cases on in the past but now that it is his job again, he wants to deal with everything himself.

She knows he misses them, probably even more than they miss him. At least Donna and Avery get to spend their days together and while Harvey tries to be home for bedtime every night, it doesn't always happen. It makes him feel like a neglectful father and Donna hates that she can't make him see that him trying is proof enough of his commitment to their little family. There is no one who loves Harvey more than Avery, probably not even Donna herself, and a few missed bedtimes will not make their daughter's feelings change.

On her way back to the couch, Donna finally notices the snow coming down outside. While she is excited about a white Christmas, she wishes that Harvey would be home before the snow starts to stick to the streets.

Avery is telling Harvey the plot of the movie they are about to watch. With _Santa Buddies _being a favorite in their household, Harvey knows exactly at which points to ooh and aah even when Avery's three words sentences make no sense.

Kissing her daughter on the crown of her head, Donna gets under the blanket with her and takes a sip of her drink before taking the phone from her daughter and pressing play on the movie.

Harvey takes one look at his wife and lets out a deep groan.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"What?" Donna gives him a challenging look.

"You know what."

"You mean this?" She moves her finger up to her nose and removes the whipped cream that got stuck there from when she took a sip of her drink. Sticking her tongue out, she licks the cream from her finger while sending her husband a mischievous grin through the phone.

"You know that is my job."

"I know that you're not here, so I have to take matters into my own hands, I guess." Blowing him a kiss, she snuggles up closer to Avery and abruptly ends the call to him. Maybe knowing what's waiting for him, will motivate him to finish his work faster.

As this is the third time that Avery requested this particular movie in as many days, Donna can let her mind wander and doesn't need to keep watch for sensitive topics. It doesn't take her long to come up with a plan for the rest of the evening. If Harvey couldn't come home for hot chocolate and cookies, maybe the hot chocolate and cookies could come to him.

Once the movie is finished, Donna shares her idea with Avery and while the young girl probably doesn't understand half of what her mom tells her, Donna's enthusiasm makes the toddler giddy. Asking Avery to play with her toys for a short while, Donna sets off to getting everything ready for their outing.

A quick call to Ray and their favorite restaurant takes care of transportation and dinner and it only takes a few more minutes for the thermoses to be filled and placed into a picnic basket. Finding her daughter surrounded by stuffed toys, Donna holds a brown onesie out to her.

"How do you feel about dressing up for daddy?"

"Me Rude-dolf?"

"If you want to."

Avery giggles and jumps up and down in place.

Donna dresses her quickly and pulling the hood over Avery's head, her little reindeer was ready to go. Getting into her tan winter coat, Donna stuffs a few blankets into the picnic basket and takes her daughter's hand.

"Ready to surprise daddy?"

"Ready," the toddler almost yells.

When they got pregnant, both Donna and Harvey agreed that they would not stay in his condo. They quickly found a beautiful brownstone on the Upper West Side, just a fifteen minutes drive from the firm and steps from Central Park.

Ray had already picked up their meal, so they went straight to the firm, Avery bouncing all the way there.

Reaching the elevator, excitement and butterflies start moving in Donna's stomach. Everything inside her knows that Harvey is close and she can't wait to curl up in her husband's arms. The second the doors open on the 50th floor, Avery is off, reindeer antlers bopping on her head.

As fast as her little legs can carry her, she races past empty offices and one or two surprised attorneys who are on their way out. Halfway down the hallway, Avery starts yelling for her father.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy."

Donna sees Harvey's head shoot up from the paperwork on his desk and a huge smile spreads across his face. He quickly gets up and walks over to his door, kneeling down so she can run straight into his arms.

Avery doesn't slow down before reaching him, knowing that her daddy will always be ready to catch her. Her plush antlers hit him right in the face but Harvey doesn't flinch for a second. He stands up, twirling his daughter around in his arms.

By the time Donna reaches them, Harvey has propped Avery on his hip and pokes the red reindeer nose on his daughter's hood.

"Rudolph, what are you doing here?" he jokes.

"No, daddy! No Rude-dolf. Me Avy."

"No. You can't be Avy. My Avy doesn't have a red nose."

"Daddy!" If Avery knew how to roll her eyes, this would have been her moment to do it.

"But my Avy doesn't have antlers either." He flicks a finger against them.

"Me Avy. Baby Avy." She pulls on the back of her hood until it falls down from her head.

To his daughter's entertainment, Harvey's eyes widen and his mouth falls open wide.

"You are my Avy! Donna," he turns towards his wife, "did you know that this was Avy?"

"Avy? I thought she was a baby reindeer." Donna's facial expressions match her husband's now, which makes the toddler giggle.

Harvey tickles her until she squirms out of his arms, sliding down his leg, landing on her feet again. Toddling over to Donna's handbag, she pulls her favorite stuffed bunny out of it and just drops herself on the floor, happily playing.

Harvey and Donna smile at the sight of their daughter and Harvey leans in to give his wife a deep kiss.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" He unbuttons her coat and places a hand over her protruding belly. "I don't want you out in this weather."

"We are fine. We just didn't want to spend this day without Daddy."

"I love you." He pulls her close to his body and presses a kiss against the side of her head. "How is our other baby reindeer doing?"

"Kicking up a storm since the second we entered the building," she laughs.

Harvey looks down and moves his hand over her midriff.

"I never get tired of feeling her."

"Or him."

"It's going to be a girl, I know it. A little reindeer girl." He smirks at her.

"A reindeer girl?" Donna laughs about her husband's silly comment. "Are we going to call her Bambi?"

Harvey's face crunches up in dislike.

"I'm sure we can come up with something better than that."

"But don't you want a boy? Someone to play baseball with? Someone who shares your enthusiasm about cars?"

"Why? I can do that with my girls. They can play soccer or softball, become race drivers or astronauts. If there is one thing I know, it's that being a Paulsen-Specter means the sky's the limit for them."

"And your dad's name? I really want to pass it on."

"Maybe the next one will be a boy then. We will just keep trying."

Donna raises her eyebrows at him.

"You are very sure of yourself there, Specter. Who says I will have more babies with you?"

"You will, 'cause you loooove me." He flutters his eyelashes at her.

"And sometimes I wonder why," she laughs and rolls her eyes at him.

Walking over to the picnic basket, she gets the blankets and arranges them in front of his leather couch. Grabbing the pillows he has lying around, she gets comfortable on them. Pulling Avery between her legs, she gets their dinner and the bottles with the hot chocolate out. Filling one of the mugs with the contents of the smaller thermos, she puts a healthy amount of whipped cream on top of the liquid, smirking at her husband.

"Don't empty that can just yet."

"I wouldn't dare. Marshmallows?"

"Always."

Donna puts one in her mouth before topping the whipped cream with them. A few chocolate sprinkles and the drink is ready.

Taking his first sip, Harvey gives her a surprised look.

"Yours has a bit of a kick to it," she confirms his thoughts. "I thought you might like the added Kahlúa."

"Mrs. Specter, do you regularly go out and spike men's drinks?"

"Only the drinks of the man that I loooove."

Avery nurses her second cup of cocoa of the day while Harvey and Donna finish their dinners. Once they are done he pushes the boxes to the side and slides down until he is lying comfortably on the floor. Avery crawls out from between Donna's legs and curls into her father's side. Pulling her close, he feels her breathing even out and it only takes a minute for her to be fast asleep.

"Long day for her?" Harvey turns to his wife.

"Really long day. We went for a walk, watched _Santa Buddies_ for the millionth time and I didn't put her down for a nap, hoping she would just conk out tonight, forgetting about it being Christmas soon."

"Seems like it worked. We should probably take her home though."

"And we will. But for now, I just want to be here with you."

Donna lies down on the other side of Avery, snuggling up to her husband as close as she can with her belly and a toddler between them. Harvey moves his arm so Donna can rest her head on his shoulder. Pressing her forehead against the side of his head, she looks up to the large windows and the heavy snow that is falling down outside.

"Donna?"

"Mhhm?" she replies, already half asleep herself.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming over, for the hot chocolate and for giving me as many baby reindeers as I want."

"You are an idiot."

"I love you, too." He moves his head to give her a kiss. Pulling one of the blankets over them, he closes his eyes as well. "Merry almost Christmas, my love."

"Merry almost Christmas, Harvey"


	3. Stanford

_Instagram's NYC_Closer & Strawberry_Specter are back with a short and sweet look into their lives. We find ourselves 15 years in the future, on a beautiful later summer morning in a New York brownstone. As I said, it's short and hopefully sweet and if you're not up to date with our little Instagram family, there is Donna and Harvey and their children Avery, Emerson, and Matthew. Louis has a son called Donnie (sorry Lucy, you didn't exist yet). _

_Thank you to my girls Heather (hjlbsw77) and Aimee (AimeeVale1) for catching my mistakes and your insistent (but loving) nagging about me writing. I couldn't do anything without you (literally, cause no one would make me). I hope you all enjoy a bit of Daddy Harvey, even if it's short. Thank you for reading._

* * *

**Stanford **

_September 24, 2035_

The persistent ringing of his phone rouses Harvey from his sleep. He throws a quick look over to Donna who doesn't seem to be disturbed by his cell going off next to them. She had a late night and apparently can't hold her liquor like she used to.

Harvey had stopped keeping his phone at the ready at night, but Donna thought this call would come. A quick look at his phone makes him catch the name of the caller and it confirms his wife's intuition. Not that he would ever doubt her. Pressing the side button to silence the call but not send it to voicemail, he quickly gets up and rushes out of the bedroom before finally answering the phone.

"What's wrong?" He makes his way into the kitchen, checking the time on the microwave. 4:30 am – not too early for coffee he decides.

"I can't do this." The voice on the end of the line sounds so forlorn, he wishes he could beam himself to the other side of the country right this second. That not being an option, he takes a deep breath to bring his voice under control and starts the coffee machine before answering.

"Says who?"

"Me." The confidence he was so used to is back in her voice.

"Well, you are just a kid. You don't know anything. That is what you learn at college. But you haven't been, so—" He lingers on the O to draw her out.

"Dad."

"Avery."

"Can you please have your coffee and then talk me into this?"

Harvey audibly takes a big gulp of his vanilla flavored coffee. Making himself comfortable on the couch, he looks at the photographs on the fireplace mantel.

"I would prefer you to just come back home, put your footie PJ's on, and watch _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ with me."

"Dad, I haven't owned footie pajamas since I was 6 years old and you can still watch _Raiders_ with Matt."

"But he's always talking through the good parts. That boy is too much like your mom."

"Took you three tries to finally get a boy and then he's nothing like you. I feel for you." Avery laughs.

"I have you. You might look like your mom, but you couldn't be more 'Harvey' if you tried."

"I'm sure that 'Harvey' was not scared of his first day of college." Her voice is shaking again.

"Of course not. I kicked ass. I mean, you've seen the pictures. With that hair, I couldn't have been more confident if I tried. And I did try."

"Nothing's changed then."

"Not at all. And you got your mom's hair, so you should have even more confidence."

"This isn't Beauty School, it's Stanford, and I don't think my hair is getting me places."

"You know what I love most about your hair? That it covers your stunning and absolutely remarkable brain. If you weren't so much like me, I would think you were Mike's kid. You are so much more intelligent than me and your mom combined and there is nothing in this world that should scare you. You are fearless. You were when you first rode your bike without training wheels and you will be now."

"Maybe I should have become a professional cyclist then."

"And leave the firm in the hands of a Litt? You wouldn't do that to me." Harvey exclaims in fake shock.

"No pressure, right?" He can practically hear Avery roll her eyes at his antics.

"You are my firstborn. You are supposed to follow in my footsteps. I didn't keep the firm alive for this long so Louis' offspring can turn it into a cat spa."

"First of all, mom was the one who kept it alive. Second, you love Donnie like he was your own son, and third, you have two other kids who could run the firm."

"Have you met them? Emerson can't sit still long enough to ever do an office job and Matt really doesn't seem to be interested in law at all. So that leaves you. Help me, Avery Grace Specter. You're my only hope. You must learn the ways of the Law if you're to come with me to Specter Litt Williams Bennett."

"Specter Litt Williams Bennett?" Avery joined her father in his quote fest. "I'm not going to Specter Litt Williams Bennett. I've gotta get to bed. It's late, I'm in for it as it is."

"It is late and you should go to bed. But I don't want you to worry about tomorrow. It will all be fine. We were all scared on our first day of college, it's part of the experience."

"Even you?"

"Even me. You just shine your Specter smile at the geekiest looking boy and you will already have someone in your pocket who will do your homework for you."

"Dad!" Avery laughs before her voice turns serious again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby girl."

"Can you tell mom that I will call her after my first class?"

"Will do. And you show Stanford what my girl is made of, okay?"

"They will not know what hit them."

Both keep quiet for a few seconds, not ready to say goodbye yet. But then Avery yawns and they know it is time to end the call. Harvey just needs to make one thing sure before he lets his daughter go to start her new life.

"Avy? You are not doing this for me, are you? Pre-law? I am not pressuring you into taking over the firm, am I?"

"Dad," Avery calls out. "Dad, no. I don't ever want you to think that. I'm doing this for me. This is all I've ever wanted to be. I'm Mini-Harvey, remember? I practically came out of the womb, arguing. I never felt any pressure from you or mom. None of us did. You and mom would have supported us no matter what we decided to become. But this is my dream and I can't see myself doing anything else."

Harvey feels all worries leaving his body.

"That's good to know. And you will be the most kick-ass first year the state of California has ever seen."

"Thank you, Dad. Will you give mom a kiss from me?"

"Of course. Love you, Avy."

"Love you too, Dad. Good night."

"Good night."

They both hang up and Harvey wipes away the tear that had escaped his eyes. His little girl is a grown-up now and he will have to let her go.

Putting the empty coffee cup into the sink, he makes his way back to bed, pulling his wife close.

"Will she be alright?" Donna turns around to face her husband.

"Of course she will. She is your daughter."

"She will do well then." Donna snuggles closer to Harvey, placing a kiss on his clothed chest.

Nuzzling her hair and then dropping a kiss on the crown of her head, he corrects her.

"No, she will do great."


End file.
